Secret Between Us
by kr-han
Summary: Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan pada Shouyou. Pertanyaan yang sulit untuknya, dan berhasil membuatya gundah. /TsukiHina (shou-ai)


Dahinya mengkerut begitu melihat pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dia berpikir kalau itu adalah pertanyaan paling aneh yang pernah masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Sungguh. Lebih aneh dari pesan yang dikirim Kozume Kenma tentang _game_ yang _kekinian_ dan berakhir dijawabnya dengan 'Aku tak begitu mengerti.'

.

 **From:** Tsukishima Kei  
 **Subject:** None

 _Hinata.  
Pilihlah.  
Aku atau Kageyama?_

.

Kepalanya mual, dan perutnya pusing. Bahkan dia tak dapat merasakan jari-jemarinya sejak membaca pesan yang masuk beberapa menit yang lalu itu. Tsukishima Kei itu … mungkin kepalanya sudah kejatuhan sesuatu. Mungkin sebenarnya Kei hanya ingin membuat lelucon, dan saat dia menjawabnya dengan serius, Kei akan tertawa di seberang sana. Sementara dia akan kelihatan sebagai orang yang sangat bodoh keesokan harinya—meskipun nyatanya, dia memang bodoh.

.

* * *

.

 **Secret Between Us  
written by Khairunnisa Han**

 **T | Romance, Drama**

 **Tsukishima Kei | Hinata Shouyou**

.

* * *

.

Hinata Shouyou mengayuh sepedanya dengan hati gundah tadi pagi. Dia sama sekali memperhatikan pelajaran, dan meskipun dia memperhatikan, belum tentu dia akan mengerti. Tak ada bedanya. Tapi hal itu masih mengganggunya. Bahkan memikirkan untuk masuk ke gedung olahraga dan bertemu raksasa aneh yang memakai kacamata itu saja sudah berhasil membuatnya merinding.

Setelah melewati masa-masa sulit dimarahi guru karena tak memperhatikan—biasanya dia memperhatikan meskipun itu tak mengubah apapun, Shouyou kedatangan masalah yang lebih besar. Gedung olahraga itu memanggilnya, tapi di dalam sana sudah ada si raksasa aneh berkacamata yang siap menertawakannya. Namun ketika dia hendak membolos untuk sekali dalam seumur hidupnya….

"Hee? Apanya yang calon _ace_ kalau kau pergi begitu saja dari latihan?" seseorang menyindirnya dengan keras. "Kalau kau ingin lebih baik dari Asahi- _san_ dan Tanaka, Hinata, kau tidak boleh bolos latihan. Apa kata anggota tahun pertama ketika tahu Hinata _**Senpai**_ yang mereka segani membolos, ya? Aku penasaran…."

Ennoshita Chikara yang menjadi penerus Sawamura Daichi bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Daichi sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk, tapi lidahnya lebih tajam dari … silet. Ya, mungkin.

… dan apa-aPAAN KARAKTER OOC CHIKARA INI?!

Tapi, Shouyou tidak fokus ke sana. Fokusnya teralih pada kata ' _senpai_.'

 **Hinata _Senpai._**

Dia tak ada bedanya dengan Tanaka Ryuunosuke dan Nishinoya Yuu. Setali tiga uang.

Jadi, mau tidak mau dia masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga disertai tangan Chikara yang menekan bahunya. Membuatnya mau tidak mau pergi latihan. Masih ditambah sambutan dari Kageyama Tobio yang ramah dan meriah. Untuk bagian ramah, itu bohong.

Shouyou melempar wajahnya ke arah lain, dan di saat itu dia melihat Kei yang sedang memakai kacamata khususnya. Lalu dia merutuk dalam hatinya, bahwa Kei sangat keren dengan kacamata itu dan membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan segala umpatan. Masih ditambah tubuh tinggi, dan celana pendek yang memamerkan paha. Shouyou mengumpat dalam hatinya. Dia benar-benar terpengaruh pesan kemarin.

Sementara di sisi sebrenangnya, Kei melirik ke arah Shouyou. Lalu memasang senyum misterius yang amat sangat teramat tipis sekali. Hal itu berhasil membuat Yamaguchi Tadashi di sebelahnya melotot heran.

"Tsukki!" pekiknya. "Kau tersenyum? Barusan. Kau tersenyum. Sungguh." Kalimat Tadashi sukses membawa banyak pasang mata di sana melihat wajah Kei yang menurut mereka, ya, seperti itu….

Sama halnya dengan Shouyou yang melirik penasaran. Entah kenapa matanya menjadi sejeli Tadashi. Karena dia melihat dengan **sangat jelas** senyuman mengejek Kei—menurutnya secara pribadi. Dia mengumpat lagi dalam hati.

"Hm. _Ma_ …." Kei menjawab Tadashi dengan gumaman tak jelas yang artinya hanya dapat dimengerti oleh Tadashi. Itu pun perlu waktu untuk memahami kosa kata Kei yang irit.

-o-

Dari apapun yang terjadi hingga bulan mendaki langit, Shouyou paling tidak bisa tahan saat melihat wajah Kei yang … entahlah harus disebut bagaimana. Di satu sisi, dia muak. Entahlah di sisi lainnya. Shouyou berusaha untuk tak peduli.

Dia mengganti pakaiannya seperti biasa, dan pamit sambil berteriak. Balapan dengan Tobio, dan mencapai tempat parkir. Mengambil sepedanya, dan kembali melewati gerbang bersama Tobio. Sementara itu, sepasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan yang jelas-jelas tak suka.

"Tsukki," panggil Tadashi dengan pelan. "Kau suka dengan Hinata 'kan? Aku dapat melihat semuanya, di wajahmu." Dia tersenyum, dan memang hanya Tadashi yang dapat mengartikan seluruh ekspresi Kei.

Kei membuang wajahnya. Tak menjawab. Tapi itu menegaskan kalau Tadashi memang benar. "Yamaguchi, _urusai_." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya. Seperti biasa, dan membuat Tadashi menarik senyum simpul.

"Menurutku," katanya, "kau tak harus menanyakan dia memilihmu atau memilih Kageyama. Orang seperti Hinata, memangnya bisa memutuskan hal seperti itu dengan cepat? Kalau kau pintar, kau tahu jawabannya." Baru kali itu Tadashi berjalan di depan Kei. Biasanya, kalau tidak di sampingnya, dia akan di belakangnya. Tadashi yang kali ini … _out of character_.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Kei pintar? Oh sudah jelas. Tapi urusan suka-sama-suka atau bisa dipersingkat menjadi cinta, dia sangat payah. Bahkan tak dapat mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan lebih baik. Tapi yang dikatakan Tadashi belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan kakaknya.

.

" _Apa adikku sedang jatuh cinta? Aduh, kalau kau masih berekspresi seperti itu, mana ada yang mau denganmu!" – Tsukishima Akiteru, 23 tahun, seorang kakak yang baik hati._

.

Pulang larut sudah biasa bagi anggota klub voli yang sudah kembali mengangkasa. Shoyou membanting tubuhnya ke atas lantai tatami rumahnya. Rasa lelah memeluknya dengan erat. Dia juga tak menyahuti perintah ibunya yang menyuruhnya mengisi perut sebelum tidur.

Tangannya memegang ponsel, dan melihat pesan yang masuk kemarin malam. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dan untuk kali ini dia benar-benar bepikir dengan serius. "Aku tidak mungkin membandingkan antara Tsukishima dan Kageyama. Mereka jelas-jelas berbeda. Kageyama itu…."

.

" _Hinata_ boge _!_ "  
"Hetakuso _!_ "  
"BOOOGGGEEEEE _!"_

.

"Sementara, Tsukishima…."

.

" _Kau ini pendek ya."  
"Kalau kau juga _middle blocker _, harusnya kau bisa melakukannya."  
"Dasar pendek."  
"Pendek."  
"Bocah."_

.

"Mereka tidak bisa dibandingkan. Sungguh!" Hinata membalik badannya. Lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Dia ingin tidur, kalau dia bisa.

"Shouyou, makan malam!" ibunya memanggil dari lantai bawah dengan keras.

Tapi Shouyou menjawab, "Aku mau tidur saja." Tak kalah kerasnya.

Menurutnya, memikirkan harus memilih siapa itu lebih sulit daripada ujian bahasa Inggris.

-o-

Seharusnya, itu menjadi pagi yang cerah seperti biasanya. Tapi dia mengayuh sepeda dengan hati yang berkali-kali lipat lebih gundah dari sebelumnya. Rasa itu tak hilang hingga dia melewati gerbang sekolah dan balapan dengan Tobio, seperti biasa.

.

 **From:** Tsukishima Kei  
 **Subject:** None

 _Kau tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya?  
Kalau begitu, tidak usah._

.

Isi pesannya tadi pagi seperti itu. Meskipun dia bilang tidak usah, namun itu menjadi lebih rumit lagi. Karena Shoyou semakin memikirkannya. Terlebih, si pengirim pesan itu berdiri di depannya sekarang. Apa yang dilakukan seseorang yang tak membawa sepeda di parkiran sepeda?

"Aku menunggumu."

 _Hah? Apa yang dikatakannya barusan?_

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekat untuk mempersempit jarak mereka. "Kau pikir aku main-main denganmu?" katanya saat jarak mereka memang benar-benar sempit. "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dalam dan pelan. Hazel yang dibingkai itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Tatapan yang tak pernah diterimanya sebelumnya.

Shouyou sibuk untuk menghindar. Tapi dia tak bisa. "Kau," katanya dengan pelan, "tidak terlihat seperti itu." Shouyou tahu kalau Tsukishima Kei, meski tukang sindir dan mengejek, dia tidak mempermainkan hati orang. "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Antara kau dan Kageyama … itu sulit untuk diputuskan."

Kei menarik kakinya mundur, lalu dia sedikit membungkuk demi mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Shouyou. "Kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Lupakan saja." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kei pergi dari hadapan Shouyou.

Tapi, tangan Shouyou menahannya. Jemarinya itu menarik lengan kemeja Kei. "Aku tak bisa melupakannya begitu saja," katanya. Setelah begitu, Shouyou pergi dengan berlari. Padahal Kei yang berniat meninggalkannya, tapi dia justru meninggalkan Kei.

Seutas senyuman terlintas di wajahnya yang kaku. Kei baru saja berpikir kalau dia tidak salah untuk jatuh cinta.

-o-

Latihan pagi yang canggung masih terbayang di benak Shouyou, dan dia kembali mengabaikan deretan materi yang ditulis gurunya di papan tulis. Matanya memang menatap ke papan tulis, namun pikirannya berpergian ke sisi lain dunia. Dia merasa ada yang salah sejak bertemu Kei tadi pagi.

Ketika mengingat betapa dekatnya mereka tadi pagi, jantungnya berdegub tak karuan. Itulah yang salah, jantungnya. Karena pada awalnya, dia tak pernah ingin jantungnya berdegub untuk Kei. Bahkan dia belum pernah berpikir untuk siapa jantungnya akan berdegub seperti itu.

Namun begitu, rasanya Shouyou tak menyesal sama sekali. Dia menemukan jawabannya. Meskipun Kei sudah bilang kalau dia tak perlu memikirkannya lagi, Shouyou merasa berhutang sebuah jawaban.

.

 **To:** Tsukishima Kei  
 **Subject:** Jawabanku

 _Kau_.

.

Tak ada yang lebih aneh dari pesan yang baru saja dibacanya itu. Shouyou yang berisik, rasanya hampir tidak mungkin mengirim pesan sependek itu. Tapi melihat _subject_ pesan tersebut, entah kenapa dadanya ingin meledak di tempat.

Itulah yang membuat mereka bertemu di dekat gedung olahraga. Berdiri berhadapan, dan tak seorang pun melihat. Shouyou yang lebih dulu mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Mata cokelatnya menatap lurus ke bawah.

"Aku—"

Kei mencuri bibir Shouyou sebelum Shoyou dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lalu dia melepaskannya dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Senyuman itu lebih lebar dari yang pernah ditunjukannya di depan umum. Senyuman yang dibuat khusus untuk Shoyou.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti isi pesanmu."

Wajah Shouyou sempurna memerah. Tapi kakinya bergerak semakin dekat lagi, dan berakhir dengan tangan yang dilingkarkan di tubuh Kei. "Aku malu," katanya seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kei.

Untuk beberapa saat Kei diam. Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Shouyou. Jemarinya menelusup ke helaian rambut oranye Shoyou, dan mengusaknya dengan lembut. Shouyou tidak tahu kalau Kei bisa menjadi orang yang selembut itu.

Tangan Shouyou berpindah, dia mengalungkannya di leher Kei. "Kau mengerti 'kan?" tanyanya dengan pelan. Lalu dia menarik leher Kei agar dia sedikit membungkuk. Shoyou melakukan balas dendam karena sebelumnya Kei sudah mencuri bibirnya tanpa izin.

Sementara Kei tak pernah menduga kalau Shoyou akan berani untuk mencuri bibirnya. Dia mengulas sebuah senyuman di hatinya. Untuk beberapa saat setelah itu, Kei menahan wajah merah Shouyou dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol di dagu Shouyou.

" _Kawaii_ ," gumamnya.

"Tsuki—"

"Shouyou." Untuk pertama kalinya, Kei memanggil nama dengan Shouyou. "Ketika kita berdua saja, aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu. Tapi, hubungan kita ini, hanya kita berdua yang tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Shouyou berada di kamarnya dengan jantung dan ekspresi yang tak karuan. Beberapa kali dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia masih bisa merasakan bibir Kei di sana. Lalu dalam keadaan seperti itu, dia tersenyum dengan lebar.

Tangannya menggenggam ponsel, dan dia melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dia membuka pesan itu dengan senyuman yang setia terpatri.

.

 **From:** Tsukishima Kei  
 **Subject:** None

 _Hari Sabtu, datanglah ke rumahku._

.

Kei seperti biasa, mengirim pesan dengan singkat dan jelas. Sehingga Shouyou tak tahu harus membalas apa. Tapi jemarinya tetap bergerak untuk membalas pesan itu.

.

 **To:** Tsukishima Kei  
 **Subject:** Re: None

 _Aku akan datang!  
Tapi, aku mungkin harus bawa oleh-oleh.  
Aku juga belum pernah bertemu orang tuamu dan kakakmu _

.

 **From:** Tsukishima Kei  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: None

 _Kau cukup dengan dirimu.  
Anggap saja mereka tidak ada._

.

 **To:** Tsukishima Kei  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: None

 _Mana boleh seperti itu?  
Aku tetap harus menyapa mereka dan memperkenalkan diriku dengan baik!_

.

 **From:** Tsukishima Kei  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: None

 _Mereka sudah tahu dirimu.  
Mereka menonton pertandingan kita.  
Kau juga pernah melihat kakakku._

.

Kei mengukir sebuah senyuman yang aneh. Dia melompat ke luar kamarnya, dan menyatroni kamar yang paling dekat. Dibukanya pintu itu dan senyumannya berubah menjadi senyuman mengejek.

Sementara itu, ya, Tsukishima Akiteru yang pintunya baru saja dibuka dengan tidak sopan hanya dapat mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Adiknya sedang menjadi _out of character_. "Jadi, apa yang kauperlukan?" tanyanya. Entah kenapa hatinya panas melihat senyuman Kei yang seperti itu.

"Dengar," Kei berkata seraya membetulkan posisi katanya. "Aku dengan ekspresi yang seperti ini, sekarang memiliki kekasih. Kau? Tidak. Pendapatmu waktu itu salah, _Nii-san_." Sungguh, Kei yang berusia 16 tahun memang adik yang penyayang.

.

 **From:** Shouyou  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: None

 _Oh, kalau begitu ya sudah.  
Sampai besok di latihan pagi, Kei (love)_

.

Akiteru menyesal pernah mengatakan kalimat yang seperti itu. Tapi memang benar bahwasannya dia seorang jomblo yang sampai di usianya ke-23 ini masih belum memiliki mantan kekasih. Singkatnya, _jomblo ngenes_.

Saat itu juga, Akiteru ingin mengumpat dengan kasar. Dia menyesal telah dilahirkan ke dunia ini sebagai yang pertama, dan memiliki adik dengan karakter yang aneh. Akiteru sungguh tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi, bahkan setelah Kei meninggalkan kamarnya dengan gaya berjalan ngangkang aneh (?)

" _Kami-sama_ , itu tadi betulan Kei atau bukan?" gumamnya seraya mengurut dada dengan frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Waaahhh FF ini akhirnya selesai. Setelah sekian lama aku pengen buat FF TsukiHina, akhirnya kesampean juga. Ada yang mau tanya soal Akiteru? Doi, ya, biarin aja deh ya. Tapi aku suka Akiteru kok ;-; puk-puk sini sama aku ajaaa~

Btw, aku terinspirasi dari semacam fakechat yang aku temuin secara random di gugel wkwk.

Ohiya, abis baca jangan lupa tinggalin feedback dan mampir FF aku yang lain juga ya!

Sign,  
Khairunnisa Han


End file.
